


In The End

by DisneyPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sad, actually pretty depressing..., human world - Freeform, postgame, relationship, tavris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPrincess/pseuds/DisneyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how in the end, we tend to think about the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

Tavros had never anticipated it ending this way. With so much left unsaid and so much time left unspent. When the game had ended he'd thought everything would get better not worse. The human world was supposed to be less stressful but he'd been so wrong and now Tavros stood in the hallway of his apartment watching as his life crashed down around him.

"...I just can't do it anymore. I can barely look at myself in the mirror. I'm not me!" Vriska shouted as she stormed out of the bedroom.

Her hair was as wild as her eyes. She was barely able to lift the suitcase that held all of her belongings. She'd gotten so skinny since they'd arrived in this new world six months ago. She almost looked starved and it pained Tavros as much as her leaving did. Tavros had tried to hold her in, protect her from the law, but she resented how he tried to baby her and she could no longer keep herself in line. This world had too many rules for her and they both knew it. She needed thrills and he needed to stop bailing her out. But even though Tavros was a police officer, he only now figured out that she didn't need protection the world, the world needed prtection from her. 

"I can't do anything right here and every time you call your buddies and pull some strings I feel like some helpless little thing that can't take care of herself," she ranted, hands on her hips. "You and I both know I'm far from that. I have to resist speaking out, stealing, hurting people, and you know that isn't me either and I know you just want to protect me and everyone else but it's fucking killing me. I can't eat or sleep and I'm constantly fantasizing about beating the shit out of idiots." Tavros and Vriska had had this argument dozens of times, and even though she'd never brought out her suit case this time, he didn't deviate from his lines.

"But that doesn't mean you have to go." He said half-heartedly as he leaned his back against the hallway wall. He stared at the ceiling and noticed the blurry quality of his vision. He knew she had to go, but that didn't make it hurt any less. They had so much history that it was hard to believe that it was over.

He thought about when they'd first moved into their apartment. Vriska wore overalls and a t-shirt most days, she walked around bare foot, she always had paint on her some where. There had been so many possibilities, so much room for imagination. She'd been so happy for that first week. They'd actually thought that their lives were improving. Tavros smiled bitterly at the memory, something he'd only begun to do recently, and turned his head to Vriska who'd opened her mouth once again.

"We know that you can't handle this for much longer. You were always so weak," She said it uncharacteristically soft and without the usual infliction. "I love you and I refuse to be the one to break you. Before, we had a shot because our old world didn't frown so much on my habits and trolls could take what I dealt. Here, you're the only one who still takes my shit, who even speaks to me, and I'm suffocating under all of the rules. I have to go."

She was far off the script but Tavros couldn't bring himself to care about her words because she was opening the door. He shot forward and pushed the door shut before she could squeeze through.

"Wait. You don't have to go. You haven't been the same as you were, but you're still Vriska. You're still the troll that kissed me in her bedroom, that wanted to make me strong, that saved us all. You can still be you." He sounded desperate but he was and even though he knew he would be alone this evening, he couldn't not fight for her. He had to try, even if the whole thing was doomed from the start.

"Tavros Nitram you had better get your ass out of the way right now." Her head was down and her dark curls completely hid her face. He was just about to refuse, cross his arms, make a fuss, but then he heard her whisper something under her breath. "Please."

Without hesitating he stepped to the side, out of her way.

He'd only heard her use that small broken voice once before. It was just after they'd defeated lord English. She was scared about the future and had no one to turn to so Tavros came back and gave her a shoulder to cry on. He let her get it all out and after all was said and done, he saw her differently. She was so much more fragile then she let on.

The door closed softly behind her and he didn't try to peak out the window to watch her go even though he was sure she turned back at least once.

He just sank to the floor and tried to forget that there had ever been a wild girl named Vriska Serket who stole his heart, rocked his world, then disappeared leaving him with a hole the size of a meteor in his chest. There was never a girl who was unpredictable as lightning and never let anyone see her weakness. There was never a girl who tried to make him strong.

There was never a girl whose absence nearly killed him.

That night, he fell asleep well enough and he woke up on time. He got to work and focused just fine. He didn't have to avoid any dangerous thoughts or memories because he shut them all in a chest locked tight in the back of his mind. He didn't have to worry about any pain because he no longer felt it. He was numb, and he felt no desire to think about the girl who had done that to him.

In fact, he probably couldn't remember her name if he tried.


End file.
